Ang Espada ni Sasuke
by Withering Princess
Summary: Isa na namang double meaning experimental fic mula sa bulok kong utak! This time focus tayo kay Sasuke! Basa na... I know you want to.


**A/n: **Yes! Isa na namang nagbabagang fic na tungkol sa mga walang kabuluhang at katuturang bagay ang na-concoct ng utak ko! Hayep! Anyway, Parang sequel ito sa "ang Birdie ni Neji" pero di naman talaga sila magkaugnay ngkwento nun kaya parang hindi rin sya sequel… Magulo ba? Ah, basta, isa rin itong experimental fic na din na masyadong experimental. Double-meaning humor fic, pero hindi kasing lakas ng dating ng nauna dito… aw, enough ranting na nga at alam kong gusto nyo na akong tirisin! Let the storya begin!

**Ang Espada ni Sasuke**

"Pwede, pwede, pwede!" Binasag ng isang mistulang antique na radio ang katahimikan. Nakikinig kasi si Orochimaru ng FM sa radio niya na napanalunan niya sa raffle sa grocery. "I-FM… PWEDE!"

Sasuke shuddered in disgust sa pinakikinggan ng Sannin. Kung alam niya na maiis-stuck siya kasama sa tila mentally retarded na pedophile na 'to din ay sana din a lang siya umalis ng Konoha. Nakipag-wrestling na lang sana siya kay Konohamaru ang Co… o kaya nakining ng Love Radio. He will never admit it, pero inaabangan talaga niya yung program ni Chris-tsuper dun.

Aalis na sana siya sa area nay un, nang ma-realize ni Orochimaru na nakatayo pala sa may labasan ang Uchiha na magiging vessel niya in the near future, kung walang blond na ninja ant pink-haired kunoichi na papasok sa eksena. "Kanina ka pa jan Sasuke-kun?" tanong ng tila model ng gandang Ricky Reyes salon. Hindi alam ni Sasuke kung imahinasyon lang ba niya yun o hindi, pero tila may bahid ng pagnanasa ang boses ng mamang parang may pasa sa buong katawan.

"Hindi naman. Sige, aalis na ako.' Sasuke said, at aakma n asana aalis. But he was stopped when Orochimaru signaled him to stop. He raised his eyebrows at the guy… or girl… or maybe gay.

"Kamusta na yung espada mo? Napatigas mo na ba?" Orochimaru asked, out of the blue.

Sasuke scowled.

Kabuto then appeared out of nowhere, may dalang bote ng Virgin Coconut Oil. "Orochimaru-sama, oras na po para sa hot oil nyo." Naspotan ni Kabuto ang Uchiha na tila constipated. "Sasuke-kun, wag kang maghimutok, gusto mo i-hot-oil din kita?"

Orochimaru chucked. "Kukuku! It's not that Kabuto." Nagulat ang tapat na disipulo ng isa sa mga Sannin. Ngayon lang niya narinig na mag-english ang master niya. Alas! May patutunguhan din pala ang pagreregalo niya dito ng New Webster Dictionary. "I was just asking him if his espada is already hard. You know, his SWORD." Orochimaru continued, stressing on the word _sword_ before bursting into a fit of maniacal laughter.

Napatawa tuloy si Kabuto. "Ah, oo! Yung _espada_ mo Sasuke! Buhahahaha!" he remembered kung gaano ka-frustrated ang Uchiha dahil kahit anong gawin niya ay dehins niya mapatigas ang espada niya. Paano siya sasabak sa gyera n'yan? He reminisce niya ang look sa mukha ng binata. Tila maiiyak na ito dahil akala niya porke Uchiha siya magagawa niya ang lahat—pati na ang patigasin ng espada niya.

"Dapat kasi, Sasuke-kun, ibubuhos mo ang buong heart and soul mo kapag ginagawa mo ang proseso!" Orochimaru gave him a tip. "Di ba, Kabuto?"

Tango naman itong si Kabuto, never mag-didisagree sa master.

"Isa pa, try mong tanggalain muna yang kimono mo para hindi ka mahirapan sa paggalaw pag pinatitigas mo yang sword mo." Pahabol ni Orochimaru sa nag-walk out na Sasuke.

"Hubarin ang kimono…" whispered Sasuke under his breath as he stepped into the room. He slowly unwrapped the kimono from his immaculate body and laid it on the floor. "Ilagay ang buong puso at kalululwa sa gagawin." He closed his eyes and focused himself sa goal. Hindi niya alam kung dahil lang sa room o hindi, pero he feels hot. Sobrang hot na he was already sweating albeit he was just standing there with eyes closed. Siguro ganun nga ang feeling pag nilagay mo ang heart and soul mo. Harhar.

Then dahan-dahan niyang inilabas ang sword niya, kinakabahan. Magagawa kaya niyang mapatigas ito this time? Pano kung hindi? Isa siyang kahihiyan sa angkan ng Uchiha kung dehins niya mapapatigas ang espada! Dun dun dun…

Sasuke gulped dryly at sinimulan ang proseso ng pagpapatigas sa object na haba. Makailang ulit siyang ngsubok at hanggang sa ika-20 beses, nagawa din niyang patigasin ang espada niya, na noo'y nagbabaga na. Dahil sa makailang ulit ding sinubukang patigasin ni Sasuke ang espada ay pawis na pawis na siya… para siyang nagmarathon ng makalawang ikot sa buong Earth.

Dahil proud ang Uchiha dahil sa wakes ay tumigas na din and espada niya, dali-dali siyang lumabas sa kwartong sobrang init, bitbit and espada niya sa nagbabaga-baga pa. Kailangan itong makita ni Orochimaru, para naman kahit papan'y maging proud sa kanya ang ahas.

He knocked sa pintuan ng room ni Orochimaru and heard the person inside, ordering him to enter. Agad namang pumasok ang Uchiha sa kwarto na may carpet pa. bongga, huh.

"Orochimaru-sama." Simula ni Sasuke. "Matigas na." ani Sasuke na hihingal-hingal pa. Agad namang tiningnan ni Orochimaru ang espadang matigas. He touched it, the sword still warm at isang malaking smile ang namutawi sa pagmumuka ng long-haired na Sannin, his snake-like eyes filled with desire for the long object in his hands.

"Wow Sasuke, marunong ka nang magpanday!" bulalas ni Orochimaru.

A/n: Hehehe… Isa na namang senseless fic mula sa inyong lingkod, Withering Princess… (WP na lang kasi tamad ako magtype.)

Oo nga pala, para kay WonderBat, yung request niya na JiraTsu, may plot na ako… kaso ewan ko kung kelan mapopost dito… Tamad me eh…

Sa uulitin! Yung mabait at cute magrereview… Yiii…


End file.
